


Fun with A Shrunken Zeke Yeager

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Femdom, Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Horny Female!Reader, I'm Going to Hell, Inserting a whole shrunken dude into your vagina, Kinky, Light Sadism, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shrinking, Shrunken man, Smut, Soft Vore, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Some Weird Shit, Vibrators, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Zeke Yeager shrinks to tiny size. You (a girl in Liberio) capture him, take him home, and do weird sex stuff with him.  It's not consensual at first but then Zeke gets into it.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Fun with A Shrunken Zeke Yeager

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the tags, this one's weird.

"You can’t possibly do that! You’ll break me!” Zeke cried as your hand closed around him.

Seeing Zeke shrink in the middle of the street had gotten you so _wet_. Capturing the Warchief without anyone noticing, and taking him home? Well, that turned you on even more. As did the fact that he seemingly couldn't transform.

You were alone in your bedroom now, stripping off your skirt and panties to take the shrunken Zeke downtown. 

_“N-No!”_ the bearded blond screamed, as you pressed his arms down and plunged his head into your depths. 

He was _tiny._ As far as insertables went, it was barely any stimulation at all. But Zeke's sheer horror and degradation was getting you hot and bothered. Your left hand went down to your clit. Your right hand brought Zeke in and out of you a couple times, just down to his neck, then pulled the shrunken Warchief back out and looked at him. He sputtered and gasped. “M-Mglph!”

“Oh, your glasses are all wet,” you said, seeing them clouded with translucent fluid. You softly pulled them off Zeke’s face and set them on your desk. Then you giggled. “And you wouldn’t want to _lose them_ in there!”

The thought of his glasses getting lost in your vagina was hilarious.

Zeke caught his breath. "Please,” he said, begging you to stop, “you could break my _bones_ doing that-“

“Don’t worry, Zeke,” you smiled. “I’ll be gentle.”

You grabbed a small device from beside your bed, turned it on, and began to stimulate yourself. These "vibrators" were a lovely new invention. They were intended for medical personnel, but you had managed to acquire one for personal use.

You opened your black bottle of lube. You squeezed some onto the top of Zeke’s head, caressed it down his shirtless torso, and closed your fingers around the man again to put him inside you.

This time, the little blond slid in all the way to his waist. 

There was a mildly unpleasant friction at that part, though. You drew him back out with your fingers, realizing what the problem was. 

“The button on your pants scratched me,” you remarked. “I'll be better if you take them off,” you added, setting the shrunken man down on your bedsheets. 

When Zeke protested, your fingers moved towards him to remove his clothing. 

“N-No,” he said, putting his hand up as he gazed at you uneasily. “I...I’ll do it myself.”

Zeke took off his pants and his boxer briefs. Now you could see all of his gorgeous body. 

The bearded blond tried to hide his shame, but he soon realized you couldn’t miss what was happening to him down below. 

The Warchief had a _major_ hard-on. 

“Sweet Ymir,” you said with almost scientific interest. “That can’t be more than a centimeter long.” Then you smiled. “It’s so _adorable!”_

Zeke was not a man who blushed often, but he was beet-red now.

“Mmmh," you grinned, running your hands down his abs. "You’re enjoying this, aren’t you."

"You're...a very cute girl," he admitted. He still looked frightened though. "Please don't hurt me."

You picked the startled Zeke up to give him a hug. 

You put him to your cheek, then brought his shrunken body in front of you again. His broad shoulders, his long limbs, his muscular ass – every part of his manly body was in miniature. "You're so handsome," you told Zeke.

Your lips moved forward, slipping his tiny cock into your mouth. 

Zeke shuddered in sudden pleasure. His primal fear of you _biting it off_ was washed away by the wonderful feelings as you worked at him. "Holy shit...that's really good..."

You pulled out for a minute, teasing him.

"Don't stop!" the blushing man said breathlessly.

You put your lips over his cock again. Zeke was delectable. He tasted of sweat, meat, and masculine musk, though the smell was fainter than it would have been at full size.

You bucked against your vibrator and sucked and licked at Zeke. You did it precisely so as not to hurt him, and before long, the man had begun moaning. “Oh God-! Don't stop! Eghhh...Auugh!”

But before he could climax, you brought Zeke’s body down to your vagina again and slid him fully inside, holding him by his blond hair. You thrusted the shrunken man in and out. 

_Zeke Yeager's INSIDE me!_

He moaned louder as you approached your peak. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, you didn't know. Your open mouth breathed harder and harder as your hips kept grinding, your vibrator revved up and roaring like an engine.

Zeke wiggled within you.

_He’s enjoying this- oh, he loves it-he loves being USED!_

_He’s helpless to do anything BUT enjoy it…_

Then Zeke cried out, and you realized he'd come.

There was a moment of weightlessness, then an orgasm crashed through you too, illuminating every nerve ending as your muscles clenched and flexed. It felt heavenly. As the pleasure flowed through you, you couldn’t help but make a little noise. 

You left Zeke inside yourself for the whole ten to twenty seconds that it took to orgasm.

He gasped when you finally pulled him out. 

“Haha,” you chuckled, “I’m sorry Zeke. I forgot you can’t breathe in there.” 

You dropped the steaming Warchief onto the sheets close to your head and laughed.

Everything was quiet for a minute or two.

“God, that was amazing,” Zeke finally said.

“I could say the same,” you said, looking at him through a haze of afterglow.

“That…was both terrifying and wonderful,” the Warchief said. “Being toyed with by a giantess- _how did you know_ that's my fetish?”

“I didn’t know," you said with a secret smile. "But that's great that you liked it. Wanna know what _my_ fetish is?”

“Oh God, yes,” Zeke Yeager said. His hazel eyes gazed into yours. He walked up to your hand and embraced it. “Heh, I don't even know your name, but whatever that fetish is, I’ll do it with you.”

Your expression changed a little as you grinned at him.

“Vore,” you said sweetly, and popped the little Warchief into your mouth.

There was no time for Zeke to scream before you swallowed him.

His muscular little body traveled down your esophagus, fighting hard, but inexorably ending up in your stomach. It was a welcome post-coital snack.

“Ahh,” you sighed in happiness. Then your conscience kicked in, and you felt a little guilty for what you'd done to the poor guy. “Don’t worry Zeke, I’ll let you out after another five or ten minutes.”

You glanced over at your vibrator.

“Just enough time for another round,” you said, pressing the on switch and turning the dial to maximum.


End file.
